Iron and Silver
by Magic Of Every Kind
Summary: Leya is iron; common, dull, tarnished, yet with a unique foundation of strength. Loki is silver; bright, strong, enchanting, yet capable of becoming the deadliest weapon. Employed as Loki's jailer, Leya's uneasy relationship with the God is neither of friendship nor trust. But when Thanos decides Loki must pay for his failures: heat rises, and true properties begin to surface...


**Dear Reader,**

**Whoever you are, wherever you are, and whyever you are…welcome! I'll be frank (and you be tom) so as to keep things short and sweet...**

**- This is a rewrite of my story 'Silver Wings, Silver Tongue' hence forth renamed 'Iron and Silver'.**

**- I've rebooted it because the original was unsatisfactory and I want only the best for you.**

**- This story is Loki-centric with a fair amount of Thor and Frigga here and there.**

**- Everything is from my OC's point of view in the third person.**

**- I will be mixing canon and non-canon as I have my own ideas about Loki's fate post-Avengers.**

**- If you're looking for a head-strong, kick-ass female character who's gorgeous and sarcastic and talks back to Loki and generally ends up sleeping with him…you're in the wrong place.**

**- If you're looking for a genuine, honest to Odin, female character with no special talent, no beauty, and no wealth to boast of, with mediocre intelligence and enough sense to fear Loki…you'll fit right in!**

**- The Avengers and Loki belong to Marvel, I only own my OC's and what little brains I have been blessed with.**

**- Reviews, follows and favourites are very much appreciated...and please do feel free to message me if you have any questions!**

**- This chapter is short, but consider it a taster for what is to come.**

**Now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...'Iron and Silver'!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Leya was falling. All around her was ice and fire, and the very air she breathed felt like shards of burning glass searing her from the inside out. There was no quiet, and there was no peace, there was only noise and motion. Pain filled her every cell, ripping her apart piece by piece as she fell, like a circus acrobat tumbling through the air with nothing but the unforgiving ground to break their fall. And as she fell, tears wrenched themselves from her eyes and all breath left her, leaving her empty and hollow with only her thoughts and memories for company.

But there was little comfort in them.

There was screaming, endless screaming, and voices too, each carrying their own volume of memory, each bringing her more pain.

_"Leya, I'm so proud of you."_

_"You're nothing but a crippled serving girl, plain and pathetically weak."_

_"You have no idea what you are dealing with."_

_"Leya, come home…please."_

_"I'm sorry. I should never have…"_

_"This is all your fault."_

_"LEYA!"_

Through it all, she wanted to cry out and banish the voices from her mind, send them far away so she need never hear them again, but she could do no such thing; she was powerless, as she always had been. She could only wait as it all washed over her in great waves, threatening to drown her in her own memories, smothering her like a blanket. All the good, and all the bad, it all came to the surface, stripping her bare and delving into her very core. Like an arrow to the heart, she knew it would kill her…but she was going to die anyway.

Trapped in her downfall, encased in a casket of glass, hurtling through space; it was only a matter of time before she collided with something and then…

_"I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry."_ That voice, the one she knew so well and had been to her like a second conscience, the one that had taken everything from her; her hopes, her dreams…her life.

_"Leya." _Her name, spoken on the tongues of those she held most dear, whispered in her head like ghosts, painfully fleeting and fragile, shattering like thin ice and dissipating into the abyss of her mind.

To herself, Leya wondered on her death and all that it would bring her; freedom, release…was this not what she had wanted for so long? And yet, the knowledge that her death came by the hands of one she had trusted made it so very bittersweet.

Leya tried to relax, tried to accept the inevitable and brace herself for the end, but her body would not relent. Pain still coursed through her veins like poisoned lead, keeping death at bay while it worked at her, killing her slowly, intimately, in every way she hated most. While pain was her companion, she could not die.

On and on she fell, never knowing when the end would come and bring her heart's darkest desire. All she knew was empty sorrow, splintering memory, fading voices, and pain.

And then, suddenly, it was gone.

In one short moment, all searing agony, all hurt, all thought and sorrow and memory…left her in an instant, as if a switch had been thrown. For the briefest second, silence ruled as she was held suspended in a state of blissful tranquillity, where everything was void and nothing in all of existence mattered.

Leya smiled.

And all was dark.


End file.
